What Does it Matter?
by LittleDragon5
Summary: Finally! The End! Kaoru is in Kyoto and it seems the world has to revolve around her. New rating due to some bad bible words.
1. Chapter One-Where is this all going?

What does it matter?

Disclaimer: I don't know any part of Rurouni Kenshin or its characters and all that same jazz. 

"Mou! Kenshin! What has gotten into you? All I did was go in to town with Yahiko for some groceries, since we met Sano there I asked him to help us. He looked so lost so I invited him to stay for dinner too. If I can't invite people over to my own house I wonder who can?" Kaoru looked like she was going to cry. The man she loved was acting like a selfish spoiled first grader.

"Kaoru-dono, it's not that I have a problem with why Sano is here. I was just worried and didn't recognize him at first glance. It… It… it upset me that is all." Kenshin was acting completely unlike himself without realizing it. "I think I'll go finish dinner now."

Kaoru left the kitchen without another word. She knew she had been dismissed so she head straight for the dojo and found Sano standing in the door way. Seeing an opportunity to release some anger, Kaoru grabbed Sano's arm and headed towards the main gate. While passing Yahiko who was practicing idly she cried out, "Nice job Yahiko! If Kenshin asks, I'm taking a walk with Sano!" And proceeded to drag Sano away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, when they were at a clearing surrounded by trees, (AN: I guess this would be a good time to point out I'm American through and through, so that means I don't know much about Japanese geography or much else. Back to the story.) Sano spoke, "So…uh.. What's new 'Jou-chan?"

"Sano, do you think I'm a child?" 

Sano gasped at Kaoru for asking him of all people, trying to figure out what made her ask. As if she read his mind she continued, "I'm asking you because you have no trouble telling me how it is. I want to know… Do you think that you could tell me if something was bothering you, and if so, what that thing was?" She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes, "Kenshin never wants to worry me, so he never tells me what's wrong and that's when I start to really worry. Why won't he let me love him? What if…" Her voice seemed to quiet down to an almost nonexistent whisper as she said, "Maybe I don't really love him."

Sano jerked him head up as he let what she just said take root in his brain.

"Don't really love Kenshin?!?!?! Come on Kaoru this is you and your little red-haired samurai we're talking about. What makes you say that?"

"If I loved Kenshin, truly loved him, then I wouldn't be so selfish. I'd let him live his life in a manner that makes him happy. With Kenshin I have to let him do his own thing and not be upset because he won't let me in. I mean, look at Misao-chan and her Aoshi. Misao never does more than love him." Kaoru looked down the path towards her home. 'Geez' thought Sano, 'if anyone were to see her right now they'd probably think I'd just broken her heart. To me it looks like she's just rearranging it so it's in an order easier for her to handle.' Holding her in a big bear hug Sano tried to help.

"It's okay 'Jou-chan, you'll survive. Now I think I kind of understand, but are you sure?"

"I think so. Why should I pretend to be in love with someone who I might just love like I love you and Yahiko and all my friends. It's just going to be difficult. Besides Kenshin needs a mature woman he can love, not some foolish child like me. Boy, how did I ever think he loved me… Kaoru-chan, Raccon-girl, the ugly sweaty girl who can't cook."

"Kaoru-chan, you are definitely a woman, not a child, but still, a woman in need. I'll help you 'Jou-chan. If you need to talk, you know my name." 

"Thank you Sano," Kaoru jumped up and gave him a giant hug, "Now let's get back to dinner. Crying sure makes me hungry."

Laughing the two friends headed back to the Kamiya Dojo. With all that said and done, what would happen next?


	2. Chapter Two-Scorn and Distain

What Does it Matter?

"Are you sure she's with Sano, Yahiko? She didn't go off by herself? Was she upset?"

"Geez, Kenshin why worry so much? Busu went off with rooster-head and she's fine." As an after thought he added, "At least I think she is."

"What do you mean you think? She is or she isn't. Which is it?"

Muttering things to himself like 'crazy rurouni' and 'must talk to Kaoru about crazy Kenshin' Yahiko finally answered," Well, while she was dragging Sano off she complemented me on my budo (AN: Once again I don't know.) skills but I was just swinging my practice sword around." 

"Now that is strange. I wonder…" Before Kenshin could finish musing he was interrupted by laughing and the cause of laughter, Kaoru and Sano.

"Oi! Kenshin is dinner ready? Boy am I glad you took tonight, if I had to eat some of 'Jou-chan's cooking I wouldn't be able to stand tomorrow."

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't like my cooking?" Kaoru knew her cooking was toxic, but she decided to play the docile girl who has never heard anything insulting before. From the looks on the face of Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko it would seem she was a better actress than she previously thought.

"Kaoru-dono I'm sure-"

"Busu you know that's-"

"Kaoru you know perfectly well that I only bother teasing you about your cooking so you'll fell inspired to improve." 'Please don't let her cry' Sano thought to himself. 'She's too vulnerable right now. Ouch!' With her fist in Sano's arm Kaoru just laughed with delight.

"Oh, Sanosuke. I was teasing you. What's the matter? Can't take your own medicine?"

"Why you little- Yahiko on the count of three. One…"

"What are you guys planning?" Kaoru started to back up.

"Don't worry ugly, you'll get what's coming to you."

"Three!" And Yahiko and Sano both made a leap for Kaoru. Sano got to her first and started to tickle her. Unable to take joy in the scene unfolding in front of him, Kenshin walked away saying, "Dinner is already ready."

The three remaining stared after him and exchanged glances.

"Yahiko, is Kenshin still acting abnormal?"

"Yeah. What got into his miso soup this morning? He did cook didn't he?"

"Well you know I didn't…" Kaoru silently stared at the direction had left and sighed. Sano heard the sigh and looked at his friend. Putting his arm around her shoulders he lead her into the dinning room.

"Hey! What's with you two?"

"Huh?" Kaoru still looked dazed.

"Running off for a lover's tryst and now cuddling in the yard?!?! No wonder Kenshin is acting strange. Geez, I didn't think roosters went for raccoons. Guys? Guys?" The last remark Yahiko made fell upon deaf ears seeing as Sanosuke and Kaoru had already left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Is that what Kenshin thinks? That Sano and I are…' Kaoru blushed at the thought and then remembered 'What does it matter? We're not in love and never were.' She braided her hair and slipped on to her futon. Asleep in mere minutes, she didn't notice her bedroom door quitely open, nor the shadowy figure.


	3. Chapter Three-Breakfast

What Does it Matter?

The next morning seemed to follow regular routine. Yahiko insulted Kaoru's attempts to cook breakfast which landed him 500 practice swings and cleaning the dojo. Kenshin observed their usual antics with a smile on his face while he quietly over took the preparations for breakfast.

"You know you ought to let 'Jou-chan fix us breakfast. When is she ever going to learn if you always do it for her?"

Kenshin had felt Sano come up behind him, but his words shocked Kenshin. "I do not think it is too bad. It is the least I can do for Kaoru-dono. Did you need anything in particular Sano?"

"Naw, just came by for breakfast and to take 'Jou-chan for a walk afterwards." With that Sano walked off towards the living room.

'What does he mean by all that? And is he…no he couldn't…not…well, is he taking Kaoru out on a date?' Kenshin distracted by his thoughts almost burnt breakfast, but lucky for him, and lucky for Yahiko too, his extraordinary senses picked up and he smelt the smoke and was able to save breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kenshin could you pass the pickles? Hag give me some more rice. Ow! What was that for?!?" asked the slightly pissed off boy named Yahiko clutching his head.

Sano who had been just half a millisecond faster than Kaoru to smack Yahiko simply stated," Have you no respect for your teacher? Provider? Sister?"

Upon hearing the words that described a few of the roles Kaoru played in his life, Yahiko did the unexpected… he bowed down and apologized. "Kaoru, I am very sorry. What Sano said has made me realize how much I take for granted. Thank you for being apart of my life."

Kaoru looked like she was going to cry, but her smile held back the tears. Kenshin and Sano just stared at Yahiko unbelievably.

"But may I still have some more rice, Ugly?"


	4. Chapter Four- Mish/Mash

Author Notes:(I'm a horrible person so you'd better read this note or I'll haunt you in my own special way.)Thanks! I am so happy, I feel so loved even after only two reviews. *Special Review Dance* (looks like the Snoopy dance) Extra super-special thanks to Koneko-dono, for being the first to review, and to LinaNverse, for her helpful criticism, hopefully it reflects what more of you want. I still am not sure about who will wind up with Kaoru though. While I'm thanking people I also want to thank (I feel like I'm at the Academy Awards) my mom, she got me hooked on Kenshin, and Joe and Adrian who helped feed the need to know more. Love ya guys!

What Does it Matter?

As Kenshin set up the laundry, from out of the corner of his eye he saw Sanosuke and Kaoru laughing and chatting lively. He sighed as he noticed them moving in his direction, but plastering the happy-go-lucky rurouni smile on his face all the same. 'What does he think he's doing spending so much time with Kaoru? You'd think they were suddenly attacked at the hip. Does this mean-' His thoughts were cut off by Sano. 

"Oi! Kenshin just wanted to tell you I'm borrowing 'Jou-chan and taking her for a walk just in case you need her for anything and find she's not around and then-uff!" Sano had been about to say something to the effect of Kenshin going battousai if he couldn't find his precious Kaoru-dono. 

Jabbing Sanosuke in the rib cage Kaoru smiled and said, "Well we'd better be going. Bye Kenshin."

"Thank you Sano, Kaoru-dono for telling me," Kenshin called out to their retreating backs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru looked around to make sure no one was following them. She had a feeling that someone was watching them and couldn't shake it off.

"So Sano what's up? Why drag me all the way out here?" 

"Why 'Jou-chan I'm hurt! Can't I spend a little time with one of my friends? Besides, this is the only place I could think of short notice where we can talk without the increased possibility of eavesdropping."

"I guess your right, but… but I still feel like-"

"We're not completely alone?" 

Kaoru nodded her head in agreement, "What do you think we should do?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Kaoru, so the choice is yours."

"Hey!" Kaoru shouted up into the trees, "Come out! We know your there. Well? We don't have all day, do you?"

From out of the tree behind them came some rustling of leaves, then a string of curses. Sano and Kaoru looked at each other, bewildered. Finally a small person popped or rather plopped down out of the tree.

"Misao? What are you doing here, following us, scaring us all for what? Did Kenshin send you?" Kaoru looked like a tomato ready to burst.

"Kaoru-chan? I thought that you knew it was me, I mean you called me out and made it seem like you had people following you all the time. Sorry if I startled you, it's just that Aoshi-sama thinks that I need to practice my ninja skills, although I do think they are still very sharp, I mean-"

"Weasel, do you think you could shut up for a second? Why were you following us, not a stranger?"

"Uhmp! Stupid Rooster-head, don't you know that if I follow someone who knows me that they're more likely to realize it's me then a stranger? And if I can trick those I know and follow them easily then I will have mastered the skill." 

"Wow! All in one breath, I'm impressed. Tell ya what Misao, do me a favor, go back to the dojo and try and spy on Kenshin, that should greatly increase your skill. When he's found you out, which should be a lot quicker then Sano and I tell him that you and your Aoshi-sama are staying for a visit. Have him cook something for you guys for lunch, but tell him that we won't be back until dinner. Can you handle all that?"

"Sure no problem Kaoru. Got it all down right here," she tapped her head. "Guess I'd best be off. Later." With that she bounced off towards the Kamiya Dojo.

After they noticed she was out of range, the two started to laugh, "Kaoru, that was some quick thinking. I didn't think that there was really anyone we knew following us, but when Misao jumped out, I thought I'd start laughing right there. Oh Gods! It was so unexpected." Laughing so hard he was forced to bend over for fear that he might colapse.

"I do think it's funny, but not that funny." Kaoru waited for Sano to stop laughing and crossed her arms in front of her chest. When Sano saw her he let loose a whole new string of laughter. "Mou! Sano, when are we going to finish our walk?"

Straightening up, with few snickers, he waved his hand like a gentleman and said, "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You want me to do WHAT?" Kaoru glared at Sano with her own Battousai-glare. Sano sweat-dropped when he also noticed the glares he was getting from other costumers. 

"Kaoru keep it down. And the rest of you mind your business and get your minds out of the gutters." Sano cracked his knuckles for added affect. "I just want to tell Kenshin about what you're feeling. How do you know that he doesn't love you? Did you ever ask?" 

"No, but then again do you think he would have told me?" 

'This has to be affecting him some how or has he really gone full on rurouni? Maybe I should feel guilty-but wait he had his chance and if he's not going to do anything then I'm going to do all I can to make our little 'Jou-chan happy. Ha, the Kenshin-gumi headed by the most feared assassin during the battousai and he's 'afraid' to discuss his feelings'

"I guess you've got a point we'll leave that alone for the moment, but only for the moment you understand?" Receiving a nod he continued, "So what do you think we do in the mean time? That run in with Misao made me think-"

"What? Sanosuke thinking? What will this world come to next?"

Ignoring her and her giggling he went on, "Made me think that we need more training. What do you say? Me and you, a team? We'll train and become better than we are now. Then maybe I'll be good enough to finally give Saitou a run for his stupid tobacco smoking habits. Hahaha!" He trailed off in a fit of laughter. Kaoru suppressed a shiver it reminded her to much of Megumi. 

"Are you done yet? I think that your idea is wonderful 'not to mention slightly impossible' and that I think we should go for it 'or at least try'. What's there to stop us? Plus with a more rigorous work out I think that I might be able to get Yahiko to stop his bragging about he's almost as good as I am."

" 'Jou-chan, don't ya mean how he thinks he's better than you?" Kaoru looked at Sano and then burst in to pearls of laughter,

"You're right," More giggles, "for once in your life." She nearly toppled over if she hadn't been caught by Sano who was going to try and tickle her to death.

"Hey! Do you mind? There are minors present, if you hadn't noticed." The sound of Yahiko's voice caused Sano and Kaoru to almost laugh some more but then they notice the rest of Yahiko's party. It seemed that he was walking Tae and Tsubame back to the Akabeko restaurant in town. Tae and Tsubame was staring at them with wide eyes. 

"Umm… Sorry?" Kaoru tried to hide her embarrassment but failed as it was made worse by the sight of Megumi walking towards them. "Tae why don't I talk to you on the way to your restaurant, I was coming by to see you anyway." Kaoru took Tae by the arm and led her back in the direction of the Akabeko with Yahiko and Tsubame following. "Good morning Megumi-san." Kaoru said aloud, but her eyes said, 'Try and flirt with him today. Go ahead, I want to see how it affects me.' 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you see we're just friends. Nothing more. I just found out how much…" Kaoru paused, searching for the right word, "fun he is to be with. Also it feels good to not worry about what Kenshin thinks and how I'm going to support everyone at the dojo. It makes me feel like I'm living my life." Kaoru had just finished explain the whole situation about what was going on in her life at the moment, especially the part with Sano and her. Tae was a little taken a back at what Kaoru said about Kenshin and even a little disappointed, but let it pass because Kaoru is her friend, no matter who she is in love with. 

"I guess this means that you're available? Can I introduce you to this nice young man who just came into town? He used to work at Sae's restaurant, but now he's in Tokyo so-"

Kaoru held up her hand to stop Tae from going any further. "Tae I'm trying to sort my life out the way it is now without wanting to worry about anyone new. Please understand and try to stop any rumor you hear, that is if any go around." Turning to Yahiko, "Come on, let's go home and clean the dojo. I feel like mindless work." And they left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yahiko had overheard parts of Kaoru and Tae's conversation. From the gist of it he got that Kaoru was no longer going to pursue Kenshin and that she wasn't involved with the Rooster-head or anyone else. He wished he hadn't because he didn't know how it made him feel. Kaoru was the main anchor in his life and he didn't know what he'd do without her, but Kenshin was just as important. Yahiko's face showed the controversy going on inside his head. 'Poor Yahiko. I wonder what he thinks of me. I hope he'll want to talk.' As if he heard her Yahiko came to a decision, "Kaoru, I'm sorry that I listened to you talking you Tae, but can you explain it to me?"

Smiling a true sisterly smile Kaoru said, "Sure kid, whenever you and I get a chance, I'll explain it to you."

"I'm not a kid! I'm just like any other man, confused!"

More notes: Sorry the chapters are so short, I just feel like I'm cramming too much info in one space.


	5. Chapter Five- Burns and Blushes

What Does it Matter?

AN: I don't think I've said this before, but '…' marks a thought, even when someone is talking, kinda like when you talk to other people and think things in your head at the same time? Well is called subtext, and there it is. Sorry for the confusion.

'That doesn't exactly explain why those two are always together, and always laughing for that matter. What is so funny? Are they leaving me out.' As Yahiko swept the courtyard he became slightly angry and then hurt, then confused and back to angry again. It seemed as if he was taking Kaoru's resolve heavily where as she was taking it as lightly as possible. 'I wonder how I'd feel if Tsubame decided that I didn't lov-like her enough and just "moved on." I think I'd feel rotten.' While Yahiko continues his inner turmoil, let's see what's going on with the rest of the dojo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for stopping by Megumi. I trust everything is going well at the clinic?" Kaoru once again wondered why Megumi had stopped by. 'Although it is a nice distraction. I don't think I could have lasted another day with just those three males in the house.'

"Things are great, better than ever in fact. I'm thinking about opening my own clinic in my hometown. What's new around here? I've been so busy I haven't had time to visit Ken-san." Megumi as always had that air about her, that just made Kaoru smack her, in fact this time she was on the verge of actually doing it when Sano walked into the room.

" 'Jou-chan, Kenshin said that Misao did stop by and that her and icicle would be back soon. Hello Fox. Also he wants to know if you think we should eat here or go to the Akabeko. Why don't you go in to the living room to give him your answer." 'Hopefully this is the chance Kenshin needs, or Kaoru for that matter to declare their undying love.' Sano snorted and Megumi raised an eyebrow at him. 'That's unlikely.' He added to himself.

"What's with you baka?"

"Oh, nothing that would concern you Fox."

"Don't call me Fox, Rooster-head. Besides why would I care? You're just a stupid rooster-head anyway.

"Can I ask you a question? Do you really love Kenshin?" 'I want to know, because if you do I'll tell Kaoru, and if you don't then I'll still tell Kaoru, but also tell you to back off.' Sano thought while Megumi stood fish-faced wondering how to answer Sano's question.

"I…I… Of course I love Ken-san. Who couldn't?"

"Kaoru's not around Fox, so answer truthfully. Is Kenshin someone you could spend the rest of your life with? Forgive all his faults and then some?" Sano was using his height to its full extent, towering over Megumi, waiting for her answer. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen….

" Kenshin, did you want help?" Kaoru approached the man in question silently. 'This is silly, I spend all day with Sano and don't worry about anything anyone says, but here my heart is thumping so loud I'm sure they can here it in Holland.' Ha, she laughed to herself. 'Even if they could hear it in Holland, the rurouni right in front of me doesn't even notice if I wear my hair in a different style, let alone try and see if my heart beats any faster when he's around.'

"Ah, no Kaoru I'm getting along just fine." 'Yeah with the exception of the fact that I feel like my heart in breaking in a million pieces, other than that I'm perfectly fine and dandy. I wish that you could have fallen in love with me instead of Sano. I guess that from now on I have to quit checking in on you as you sleep. You look so peaceful when you sleep, I'm just worthy of your love, but why can't you love me?'

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look all right." 'Also you forgot to call me Kaoru-dono. What's going on?' Lightly Kaoru placed her hand on Kenshin's forehead, "Mou, Kenshin! You're burning up! Why didn't you say anything? When did you get a fever?" 

Under a huge blush Kenshin answered, "I don't have a fever, I… I…" Kenshin tried to think of an excuse for his so called "fever." It so happened that Kenshin had accidentally placed his hand on the hot stovetop and let it remain there from the moment Kaoru had walked through the kitchen door. While Kaoru complains about how dense Kenshin is about her feelings she was unaware that her slight touch, had raised his temperature. Kaoru was worried. 'If Kenshin has a fever, when did he get it? Has he been sick since that day he started acting weird? How could I have missed it?!' Kenshin decided to tell her the truth, "Kaoru, well, my hand is or now was on the stove and…," he held up his hand to let it speak for itself. A large red welt was beginning to appear on the palm of his hand. Kaoru rushed to his aid and grabbed his hand, not the burnt part, but very tenderly on the top of his hands and searched for something that might alleviate the burn. 

"Megumi, Sano! Quick! I need help!" Megumi and Sano gave up their arguing to rush to Kaoru's aid.

"What is it Kaoru-chan?" He looked from her to her hands and saw that she was holding Kenshin's hand in her own. He smiled. 'Way to go 'Jou-chan! You finally told him how you feel.' Then he saw the look on her face and came to the realization that she won't have called her in there to tell them the great news as something was obviously wrong. 

"It's his hand. Megumi he burnt it. What can we do?" Kaoru looked like she was going to cry as big watery tears filled her sapphire eyes and a few escaped. Kenshin reached up with his hands and tried to wipe them away. Unfortunately he had tried to us his burnt hand. His wince made Kaoru lose a few more tears, which she herself brushed away.

"Why am I crying when you're the one hurt. I sorry Kenshin, is there anything that I can do for you? To help the pain go away?" Kaoru tried to put on a brave face, but in side her thoughts were going wild. 

'I think that I'm going to give up on him. That I don't love him, he doesn't love me, but here I am worried sick over a burn. The legendary Battousai with a burn on his hand and I feel like he's going to die. He's gone though much worse and now I'm crying in front of him and Megumi and Sano to boot.' Gradually Kaoru began to smile and caught the attention of the remaining three. "I think I'd better leave the nursing to the doctor. Sano stay here if Megumi needs anything, I'm going to go see to Yahiko." Kaoru leisurely walked out of the kitchen until she passed the view of the three in the kitchen, then she ran out of the dojo and off into the surrounding area. 


	6. Chapter Six- Brothers, or the next best ...

What does it Matter?

AN: Misao/Aoshi fans, excuse this chapter, Aoshi just doesn't know what he really wants yet. 

Kaoru ran out, not sure of where she wanted to go, but she knew where she didn't want to go. She continued running with tears wordlessly streaming down her face. Somewhere she ran into Misao and Aoshi.

"Kaoru-chan?!?!? What's the matter?" Misao gently enfolded Kaoru in her arms as Kaoru had fallen on her knees and started to sob. Somehow she got her story out to Misao, forgetting Aoshi was there. 

"I ran away from the dojo because Kenshin burned his hand and I started to cry. It all began a few days ago and now my life is so obscure I can't comprehend anything anymore. Here's how it all began to go down hill. Kenshin was acting peculiar and even said he was afraid of Sano. Then I dragged Sanosuke off the Kamiya compounds, at first I thought I'd just pound on him until I felt better, but I wound up thinking that I don't love Kenshin. I keep spending time with Sano and Yahiko, Tae, and even Tsubame thought that I was in love with Sanosuke! Who knows what Kenshin thinks. Now I don't know what to think!" Kaoru sat up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She sniffed a little but tried to keep it to a minimum because it might commence a whole new flow of tears.

Misao looked at Kaoru, astonished that she had just declared she didn't love Kenshin. Doing her best not to faint at the abrupt proclamation, Misao decided to ask, "Why don't you love Himura-san anymore?"

"Did I ever truly love him in the first place?" Kaoru looked at Misao not really expecting an answer. "That's what I asked myself, and resolved that I didn't. Not really, not the way you love Aoshi. The kind of love I had for Kenshin wanted to be returned. I couldn't content myself with just loving him. I couldn't just love him." As Kaoru choked out the last sentence, Misao found her own eyes brimming with tears. 

"But you went all the way to Kyoto to find him. That has to mean something, Kaoru-chan." Miaso was desperate to try and make Kaoru feel better and less befuddled.

Laughing a small, insane laugh Kaoru answered, "I'm selfish Misao. Haven't you noticed by now? I think I went only because I didn't want to be alone anymore. When he left, the family we had built up seemed to orbit around him. With him gone so was my solid little family. I went to Kyoto to get him back, to get my family back together. It was absolutely for selfish reasons." 

"Kaoru I don't think-," Misao was about to continue the argument that Kaoru loved Kenshin, but was cut off surprisingly by Aoshi.

"That's enough Misao. Kamiya, would you be our guest at the Aoiya, in Kyoto?"

Kaoru finally looked up at Aoshi, shocked, due to the fact that she had also forgotten he was and because of his offer. 'Why would Aoshi, of all people, offer me a place to stay? I wonder what he really wants. Should I say yes? Why not, I need a vacation.' 

"I would love to. Thank you so much, but why?"

"Misao, run ahead and begin to pack some of Kamiya's belongings. I'll walk her to the dojo and explain on the way." Misao nodded her head thinking, 'Anything for you, my beloved Aoshi-sama. You know best,' and raced back to Kaoru's dojo.

Aoshi motioned to Kaoru that they should follow, but Kaoru didn't move. "Are you going to answer my question?"

He sighed and concluded that it would be best to tell her. "A few nights ago local police found evidence of a large committee with plans to destroy the government in a secluded forest. No one really knows what it is or if there is a threat, but Himura might be called upon to do his 'duties' that the government depends on him to do. I don't think it would be in your best interests to be around in case that happens. Also I ran into Sagara and got his side of the story. It seems he thinks Himura does love you or cares for you deeply, but won't do anything about it. So I thought that we should do what's best for you, and let you have a break to determine what you feel and what you consider to be right." 

Kaoru thought about it, 'Could I stand it if Kenshin chooses to help the government? Again. Here everyone is looking out for my happiness, my well-being, well some people are.' Smiling Kaoru jumped up and gave Aoshi a hug. "Thank you. I am remarkably thankful, and I just have one more question. Does Misao know you can talk this much?"

The astonished Aoshi took some time to recollect himself, "Very funny Kamiya. Being a leader I have to spend time thinking, I can't squander my time by talking. As for Misao, I do not joke when I state that I believe her to be more like a precious relative than as my love. I think that we don't need to bring up the subject of love between us again, do you understand? Although I would appreciate if you could persuade Misao that she doesn't love me the way she thinks. She has always been to wrapped up in her mission to love me, she never had the time to seek out the company of anyone else." He smiled a rueful smile and added, "She never tried to see me the way I am. In her mind I'm still the fourteen year old boy who used to read her bedtime stories and play tag with her and the others."

Delicately Kaoru reached up with both of her hands and pushed the corners of Aoshi's mouth upwards. "I think that while I'm in Kyoto we should try to make this," she was indicating his smile, "happy and true. I will talk to Misao, and don't worry. I won't say a word of this conversation to anyone." Then she smiled one of those smiles that tells Kenshin that the hurt is gone and not to fuss about it. Aoshi was convinced, but even he saw that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I think we had better reach the dojo before dark or we might face some undesired consequences." With Aoshi leading the way, Kaoru was able to let her thoughts wander. For once in a great while, so it seemed, they turned to more pleasant thoughts, such as, what she was going to take with her to the Aoiya, all the way in Kyoto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cornering Kaoru in the dojo Sano thought that it was about it was time he got some straight answers. 'Stupid Weasel girl trying to tell me she was packing for Kaoru's trip. As if she'd go to "Is it true? Are you going with Misao and Aoshi back to Kyoto?" 'Geez Sano, get right to the point dontcha' Kaoru thought to herself.

"Yes, I am. Things will be all right. Kenshin will be here, so nothing will go wrong." 

"But 'Jou-chan we'll fall apart with out you here. Kenshin wouldn't let you go, and what about Yahiko? Who's going to train him and make him clean the dojo as a punishment?" Sano was all but pleading with Kaoru not to go. Then he speculated 'Are you trying to force him to follow you? You know how much pain that city holds for him.' Kaoru's sad eyes told him that she was doing this for herself not any silly illusions she might have had about Kenshin. It would appear that she had metamorphosed into something similar to the Kaoru he had first met, but just different.

"You guys won't fall apart. Kenshin can't make me stay, and I think I'll put you in charge of Yahiko. You could teach him how to be nice you women and girls older than him and not to call them busu, or hag." Kaoru started to sniffle again when she realized that she would miss the little brat that had become her brother. Sano put his arms around Kaoru and let her cry.

'Why do I always cry? I remember a lady in the village once said that everyone person is unique, and has a different defense mechanism. I guess mine is to cry or is crying my signal to show everyone that I need attention. Hmmm… Sano smells nice. I guess he hasn't gone drinking yet today. That's a good thing.'

"Are you done?" Kaoru nodded her head into his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Liar. Go ahead and cry a little more, what will it hurt?" He kissed the top of her head. 'What is going on with me? When did I get so soft? I suppose that it's because Kaoru is so important to me. It's like she's my… my sister. That's it, my sister! Damn Kenshin, the stupid idiot, that bastard! He can't even see how much she cares for him.' "Kaoru, do you still love Kenshin? I mean after he hurt his hand you ran out of here like the place was on fire, but I could have sworn you were teary-eyed even then."

"I was. He called me Kaoru. Damn it! Do you know how much that Kaoru I used to be tried and prayed to be called Kaoru? As for loving him. I don't know now Sanosuke. I think I do, but I don't feel that I do." She laughed and then flashed Sano the same smile she had given Aoshi earlier. "I think I need to stop thinking about living my life for him and for loving him. Right now I've come to the conclusion that my life is mine, and I should live it that way."

"Well. How long are you staying with the weasel? I think I might have to visit Kyoto sometime in the near future. I might just wind up missing my little sister. Just don't fall for Aoshi, he's a man of stone and it seems like he's already taken."

Kaoru giggled, "Don't worry about that. We talked about it while he walked with me back to the dojo. It would seem, he's quite the conversationalist. You wouldn't believe how much he talked."

"And Weasel girl missed it?" Sano's mouth was wide open. Kaoru nodded again, this time being truthful. "Wow. I. I think I need to sit down."

"Will you go sit with Aoshi and give him some tea, then? I have about a million things to do it seems." Sano started to walk away, but turned back around as Kaoru called out, "Wait! Do you think I should tell him? I want to. Not tell him why, but just tell him I'm going to visit Misao in Kyoto. So do you think I should tell Kenshin-"

"Tell me what Kaoru-dono?" Both Kaoru and Sanosuke visibly jumped with apprehension that they didn't know when he had entered the room. "Are you feeling well Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's eyes and thought, 'He deserves to know. I guess I'm going to tell him.' "Kenshin I'm going to stay in Kyoto at the Aoiya. Aoshi offered and I excepted. They're short on waitresses, and the Aoiya is extraordinarily busy this time of year so I thought I'd say yes."

"When are we going Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru sighed. 'He's not going to make this easy for me is he? Maybe if I tell him that I used to love him he'll be in such a muted state that he'll let me go. It's worth a try.'

Drawing a breath and all the courage she could muster, she let loose, "Kenshin, you've lived here with me and our family for a little over a year. I think that from the first day I fell in love with you, or at least the idea of having someone around to care for and protect me. After some thought and doubts, I've determined that maybe I don't really love you the way I thought I did. I'm by no means done thinking, as I know that matters of the heart are complex matters, but I'm going to Kyoto for a vacation. To get away from my inner thoughts and pandemonium. So you see, it is me, not us going to Kyoto. But who knows, you might be there soon. Aoshi will tell you about what the police found or Saitou will if he'll ever stops staring at me long enough to let you in on the reason Misao and Aoshi are here." Kenshin and Sano turned slowly to face the dojo entrance. "Well today seems like my lucky day for visitors. Please come in Saitou-san, I didn't mean to be rude but you just witnessed a highly emotional, and I fear it will become, and embarrassing moment. I think I'll go get everyone some tea. Would you like Aoshi to join you?" Saitou puffed on his ever present cigarette and grunted. "I'll take that as a yes." Kaoru left the room to go get Aoshi and fix them all tea.

"I'll go help Kaoru. I doubt that you'll want me here while you ask you Kenshin's help." Sano turned to follow Kaoru.

"Ass. Stay where you are." He'll blew out more smoke from a new cigarette. "Kamiya is one exceptional woman. I wonder if she's related to Tokio?" He'll had muttered the last part to himself but Kenshin and Sano both heard. It made Kenshin relax and at the same time watchful. 'Is everyone after Kaoru-dono, romantically and otherwise?' 

Author's Note: I feel like turning all the male characters, except for Kenshin, into Kaoru's brother. Who knows, I might make all of them fall in love with her. Or should that be another fic all together. *rubbing her hands together and laughing madly* That's it, that's what I'll do next!


	7. Chapter Seven- Tea, it's supposed to be ...

What Does it Matter?

Disclaimer: I've noticed that I haven't said I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in a while. I just want you all to know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters, heck I don't even own the tapes of Kenshin episodes I make my family watch. So please don't sue me just take it as a complement like the writer of Sailor Moon does. Now with the circus, I mean the show. No that's not right… Ah! Let's just continue the story.

AN: }…{ Kenshin/Rurouni's thoughts

… Battousai's thoughts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aoshi? Sorry to disturb you, but the rest of the boys including Saitou are gathering in the dojo and would like your present. I'm going to bring you and everyone else tea in there. Do you think Misao should be included or can I keep her to still help me pack?" Kaoru, it would seem, had decided to take Megumi's air of haughtiness and use it. Or maybe she finally was comfortable with herself that she could take things much lighter and easier. Basically the reason she spoke to Aoshi in the manner she did was because she didn't care what anyone thought of her any more and while she was not caring, why shouldn't she begin to act like the mature, self-possessed person she was.

"Kamiya you are astonishing. Weren't you just crying your heart out to Misao and me, then in there telling Himura the real reason that you're leaving and now you're talking about bringing tea to men holding a conference in your dojo as if you didn't have an opinion about that fact one way or another. Let Misao finish packing for you. I can tell Saitou is going to make you stay to hear the rest of the report." Kaoru bowed her head and walked toward the kitchen. Aoshi followed her with his eyes, looking inexplicable, like a fish out of water. 'What is it about her that makes me talk so much? It seems that her inner conflicts are in a state more chaotic then mine normally are. May be that is why I feel like I should comfort her. Her problems make me feel normal, as though my quandaries are inconsequential' He sighed, or rather took a deep breath and headed into the dojo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yahiko? Yahiko!" Kaoru really wasn't feeling as calm and collected as she had appeared in front of Saitou or Aoshi. All she felt like doing is rushing into her room and burying her head under the covers, never to come out. 'Yahiko better get here soon or I might just break down and be hauled to Kyoto by Misao. I hope those guys don't mind jasmine tea, I don't feel like fixing green tea right now. The scent doesn't soothe me as much as jasmine.'

"What do you want Ugly?" Yahiko had entered the kitchen while Kaoru went through the mechanics of making tea. "Why did you call me in here? Do you just want me to watch you fail to boil water?"

"Oh, Yahiko. What I called you into here for was to tell you I'm going to Kyoto for a while, so that means no more practices for a while, but that doesn't mean you can stop training. I just won't be here to practice with you. Also I wanted to ask you if you'd help Misao pack my things for my trip."

"Since you're leaving Kenshin, does this mean you're leaving the rest of us?" Yahiko stared straight into Kaoru's eyes looking every bit the ten-year old he should look like. 

"No! No, I'd never leave you. Whether you like it or not, you are my little brother and I promise never to leave you, not even if the end of the world were to come would I leave you." Yahiko looked up at Kaoru, uncertain. 'Boy this is getting to emotional.' Kaoru grabbed Yahiko up in a hug and kissed the top of his head. 'Now to lighten the mood.' "Although if you were to grow a second head I don't know if my promise would-Mou! Yahiko this trip to Kyoto is just a visit. Don't look so desolate, I'll be back." Yahiko still looked skeptical. "Tell you what. If I feel well enough in a week and if Aoshi and Okina say it's all right I send for you. Now be a good boy and go help Misao." Yahiko ran out of the kitchen, but ran back in to give Kaoru a tight hug and then ran off again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for the tea Kaoru-dono." Kaoru nodded in Kenshin's direction.

"Thank you Kamiya-san." Aoshi seemed to sustain his cold demeanor with everyone around.

"Yeah, thanks Kaoru-chan."

'What did you call Kamiya? Kaoru-chan? My, my. Ass. You certainly are familiar with her now. Are you the cause for the rift between her and the battousai?' Saitou gruffly followed the example of the rest of the males in the room and politely thanked his hostess for the tea. "Smells funny." 

"I'm so glad you enjoy my hospitality Saitou-san. Considering you spend so much time over here talking to Himura-san," the slight change in Kaoru's form of address towards Kenshin caused a silent up roar. "I was wondering if I'd ever have the opportunity to meet your wife, Tokio-san."

Saitou smirked. 'She has to be related to Tokio somehow.' "I don't know Kamiya, with you leaving for Kyoto and all the drama that follows you every where, I think Tokio would be pleased to make your acquaintance." 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After Kaoru addressed him as Himura-san, Kenshin lost himself in thought. In other words, he started to talk to himself. 

}What does Kaoru-dono mean but calling me Himura-san?{

Do I need to spell it out for you? You stupid rurouni, calling her Kaoru-dono all the time isn't going to make her leap into your arms and call you anata.

}Didn't you hear her say she doesn't think she loves me?{

And that has stopped me when? Listen, just leave her alone for awhile. Do something smart for a change.

}Are you implying I'm stupid?{

You said it not me. Now pay attention or Saitou might feel like having a go at it.

Kenshin snapped to attention after listening to his two counter parts, the battousai and the rurouni argue. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now that the Battousai seems ready to pay attention, I'll tell you why Shinomori and Weasel-girl are in Tokyo." 

"Saitou-san please do not call Misao a weasel while were in my home or any where else within my hearing, is that clear?" Kaoru struck a very commanding tone while dealing with Saitou.

"Fine. Now may I continue?" Without waiting for a response he went on. "Shinomori and his Oniwa Banshu received reports of a mysterious assemblage of scoundrels planning to over throw the government. The reports are true and false at the same time." He took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled, wondering what it would take to get a reaction out of the battousai.

"That's impossible. How on earth can those stupid reports be right and wrong at the same time? I think you 'police men' need to get your heads reexamined." Sano always looks at every side of every situation doesn't he? Not!

"Do you mean that they are making plans to over throw the government, but not planning to go through with it? Is that what you mean Saitou? Or that the 'mysterious assemblage' are not scoundrels but are still planing to over throw the government?" 

"Damn it Kaoru. Stop being so smart. I think that if it was either of those Saitou would say something." Sano looked smug, like a child who had just been rewarded for tattletale on someone. Of course we all know what happens to tattletales. Kaoru punched Sano hard in the arm and was going to hit him in the head when Saitou held up his hand to stop her.

"Kamiya when do you want to meet with Tokio? You were right with your first guess. The government is so tired of all the threats and plots to topple it, that they have set up a special police unit. The goal of the special unit is to investigate the inner thoughts of those who wish to demolish the government and work out ways to stop them. Right now the group is divided into two groups. The first group makes the plans to," he waved his hands and everyone said, 

"Overthrow the government." And he continued.

"the second group tries to search for the 'gang' that plans to,"

Everyone said it together this time, "Overthrow the government." 

"So you see, Ass, your Kaoru-chan actually has a brain and knows how to use it, which is surprising with the company she keeps." Sano was just about to show Saitou the worth of his brawls over his brains, but Saitou was saved when Misao skidded into the room and gave Kaoru a large smile.

"All ready to go Kaoru-chan. Your things are packed and Yahiko even helped." She spared a glance around the room and settled her sight on Saitou. Looking back at Kaoru she asked, "What's Catfish-face doing here?" 

Yahiko who had followed in behind Misao attempted to hold back, but floundered around for a bit before he erupted in laughter. "Catfish-face?! That's so funny!" He exploded into a whole new stream of laughter.

'Saitou looks less then pleased at his new nickname. Hopefully I'll be able to salvage the situation before it turns from worse to… Okay I can't think of something worse than worse so I'm going to nip this one in the bud. Hmm, what should I say? Saitou-san please forgive Misao-chan and Yahiko-chan they haven't seen you in awhile and had started to miss you? No, that would just make everyone mad at me. I've got it.' 

"Misao, I wouldn't let Saitou-san call you Weasel-girl in my home. Will you please give him the same respect and refrain from calling him, Catfish-face? And as for you Yahiko, 500 practice swings and what do you have to say to Saitou-san?"

Yahiko was sullen at the thought that Kaoru might still leave him he decided to be a good student and listen to her. "Sorry," he mumbled to Saitou all the while, Saitou just smirked. 'It is certain,' he repeated to himself once again, 'Kamiya must be related to Tokio.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well this is good-bye for now guys. I hope you guys can get along without me for a couple weeks." 'Of course they can get on without me, I mean they have Kenshin, don't they.' She scoffed at her thoughts. 'Stop swallowing that bitterness and think vacation!' Kaoru smiled a brilliant smile that made Yahiko feel proud that she had said that he was her brother. It made Sano happy as it always did, but it caused Kenshin sorrow. 'There she goes, off into the world and we have no part in it.'

"Kaoru-chan, come on, the train is going to leave soon. We want to find good seats." Misao whined because she didn't like good-byes, she much preferred welcome-home's. 

"I'll go hold us seats so Kamiya-san can say good-bye. Don't take too long Kamiya." 

"Thanks Aoshi. I won't be too much longer." Misao blinked. Then she blinked again. Slowly she worked her mouth open, then she shut it again. 'He talked directly to her! What a break through!' Misao all but jumped up and down screaming hysterically. 'Wait, why did he break through with her? I am going to definitely talk to Kaoru-chan about this.' "Wait for me Aoshi-sama!" She jumped up to follow after him.

"Guess this is good-bye Ugly. Don't forget about next week all right?" 

"What is this about next week? Well, have fun Kaoru-chan, just don't get lost okay?" Kaoru looked at the two boys in front of her and laughed. 

"Come here and give me a hug!" Both of her 'brothers' immediately complied and almost squeezed the life out of her with their hug. "Thank you. I'll write and Sano? Take care of Yahiko, okay? If you take him any where that I wouldn't approve of… so kami help you."

"Aww, Kaoru, I'm not a little kid. I can stomach the places Sano goes. Not that I want to go to those types of establishments anyway." 

"That's good Yahiko-chan," She patted him on the head as she heard the train whistle blow. "Oh, no! I've got to go! Bye Yahiko! Bye Sano! Bye Himura!" She ran to get onto the train before it decided to leave without her. 

Yahiko ran after the train as it started to pull out of the station and shouted at Kaoru, "Bye Busu! Don't eat too much or you'll get FAT." All he saw was Kaoru waving out of her window, as if she hadn't heard him. 

Inside the Train…

"Why did you let him get away with that? I'm sure everyone at the station heard what he said."

"I'm sure they all did, too. It's just that he's going to miss me so I thought I'd pretend not to hear. Besides, what would I have been able to do? He was out there and I was in here." Misao looked thoughtful for a minute before she nodded. "I want to thank the two of you once again for allowing me to… well I guess, escape. Misao, do you think that I'll be of any help to the Aoiya? If so do you think…," Kaoru played with the frayed sleeve of her kimono.

"Do I think what Kaoru? That you need a good shopping trip? Yes I do. Do I think you need to see all the wonderful sights of Kyoto this time of year? Yes I do. Do I think you need to lighted up and relax?"

Kaoru answered for her, "Yes you do?"

Misao laughed and said, "Yes I do. Now what was it that you were going to ask me?"

A new voice answered Misao, "She was going to ask you if Yahiko could join us in a week or so."

"How did you know?" Kaoru looked at the man who had sat next to them the entire trip and until now hadn't said a word.

"It comes with the trade." He shrugged and looked out the window.

"Well that is what I wanted to ask. Do you think it might be possible? I don't know what came over him, but before he began to help you pack, he told me he was worried that I was leaving him. So I thought that maybe he could come along after I got settled. I told him I'd have to ask you first, but- What's so funny?" Kaoru was graciously explaining why she wanted to have Yahiko come along and here Misao was giggling. 

Misao waved her hand up and down in the 'come here' movement and Kaoru leaned forward so Misao could whisper in her ear, "Sure Yahiko can come, but look at Aoshi-sama, he fell asleep." Kaoru looked at him and started to giggle along with Misao. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is so boring. What are we going to do?" Sano looked at Yahiko, who was grinning wildly. "What makes you so happy? 'Jou-chan just left and you're happy about that?"

"Yes. I mean no. I'm going to see Kaoru in a week unlike you Rooster-head, so I have nothing to worry about. She said that if she feels settled in a week, she'd send for me. Ha!" Yahiko was glad that for once he wasn't the one left out of the information loop.

"Oi! Kenshin! Come here buddy."

"Yes Sano? What can I do for you?" Kenshin glanced back at the tub full of laundry waiting patiently for his return. 

"Just answer some questions. Why are you sitting around here cleaning as if Kaoru was still here and you're her slave? What are you going to say to her when she comes back? If she comes back." Sano bit down hard on the fish bone he had previously swirling around in his mouth and broke it. He spit it out and whirled around on Kenshin. "Well? Are you going to answer?"

"I. I am cleaning because when Kaoru gets back she will want a clean house and I would prefer not to fall to far behind in my chores. I do not act like her slave. When she returns I will tell her that I am glad she is back. What are you trying to get at Sano?" The ever tranquil rurouni looked at the ex-street fighter with glazed eyes.

"Damn it Kenshin! She told you that she once loved you and now thought she didn't and all you're planning to say is 'hi, welcome home?' What kind of dense idiot are you?" 

"Sano leave him alone." 'Thank you Yahiko,' the ex-hitokiri thought. "He'll never get it. Besides I think Kaoru is okay without him. If he can't see what he's losing I say good. Do you want Kaoru with a guy like that?" 

The unpretentious rurouni appeared to be in a state of disbelief. 'Yahiko, my number one fan, is scorning me? Wha..Why?'

Sano release a very dramatic sigh, closed his eyes, and put a hand to his forehead, "I guess you're right Yahiko. She'd probably be much better off with someone like… Aoshi. She's the kind of person who can melt anyone's heart. See what she did for us." 

"Hey Sano. Let's go and leave Kenshin to his laundry. Maybe we should write a letter to Kaoru. Don't you think she'd like that?" Yahiko and Sano walked off leaving Kenshin to contemplate what they had said.

}Kaoru with Aoshi? That would never happen, Aoshi has Misao-dono. Kaoru with someone else? No.{ 

Why not? She herself, as Sano just reminded you, said that she'd didn't love you. What's to stop her from finding another love interest?

}She didn't say she didn't love me she said, the she's determined that maybe, I stress the maybe, she doesn't really love me the way she thought she did. That's what she said.{

The Battousai snorted and retorted, Exactly my point you imbecile. That most likely just loves you like an older brother or, god forbid, father figure. I suggest you do some major attitude changing unless you don't love her like that anymore.

}I still love Kaoru-dono the way I shouldn't.{

Just what I thought. You don't love her. Just might as well forget all about her, because we all know it will be a cold day in hell before you ever tell her how you really feel. Next time Sanosuke asks, I'm going drinking. And that was all the Battousai said before disappearing to the back of Kenshin's mind.


	8. Chapter Eight- Miso Happy!

What Does It Matter?

"Everyone you remember Kaoru. Kaoru is going to be stay with us for awhile. She is also going to be helping around the Aoiya while she trains with us in the ways of the Oniwa Banshu. Any questions? No, good." Misao didn't give anyone any room to object before she started to leave the room and get back to business.

On the train they, Kaoru and Misao, had discussed what to do while Kaoru was staying. Kaoru vehemently insisted that she help in the Aoiya and the shyly asked Misao and Aoshi if they might be interested in training her. Misao had been surprised at the suggestion, but immediately was pleased and Aoshi, calm and cool just nodded. (Be ware! Aoshi nods a lot in this fic.)

Days had passed and Kaoru was progressing rapidly. In the Aoiya she could handle up to seven meal trays with out spilling and make a decent miso soup. As for her training she learned how to walk stealth fully and was starting to throw tobikunai (throwing knives commonly known as kunai in the fan fic world). Her Kamiya Kasshin Ryy already provided a base for hand to hand combat so her physical sparring lessons were more intense then her other lessons. Usually after sparring with either Okon or Misao, she'd take a bath then spend time in her room, which is where Misao found her

just before dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao knocked on Kaoru's door and softly slid it open. Kaoru was sitting on the floor weaving thread together in a long strand.

"Kaoru?" The girl, or rather young women, in question looked up at Misao's voice as if she had been unaware that the door had been opened. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a-," Kaoru looked embarrassed for a moment and then continued, "I forgot what it's called, but it's a charm worn as a bracelet or necklace that you weave or knot a question into and wear until it falls off. When it falls off your answer will be answered." Kaoru went back to knotting the colorful thread together. "At least that's the

way it's supposed to work."

"Can you teach me how to make one?" Misao looked in wonder at the pattern that emerged from Kaoru's hands.

"Of course. Pick three colors and I will tell you what they mean.*" Misao picked pink, green, and purple then handed them over to Kaoru who smiled. "Interesting combination, don't you think?"

"The colors seemed like they belonged together, but now that you point it out they do look odd. Maybe I should choose-,"

"No Misao, they're fine. I'll tell you what they mean." Kaoru held up the green thread, "Green stands for prosperity, growth, and or faith. Purple is for spirituality, devotion, and sensitivity. Lastly, but not least, pink. Pink symbolizes love, friendship, or

relaxation." Kaoru looked at Misao who was blushing slightly. "If I didn't know any better I would say this is about Aoshi-san."

Blushing madly, Misao shook her head and quickly changed the subject, "What colors are you using?"

"Me?" Kaoru asked as if she was one of many in the room. "Oh. I'm using orange, yellow, and white. Do you want to know what they stand for?" Misao nodded. "Well white in this case is protection or purification. Orange is the color of energy and yellow is the power of mind. Now did you come here to talk to me or tell me dinner is going to be served?"

"Dinner is probably already being served." Kaoru looked distressed and started to get up when Misao pulled her back down. "Don't worry, you're not on dinner duty tonight, that's what I came here to tell you. When will you teach me how to knot the threads together?"

"Tomorrow. I think I just lost the mood."

"I hope it wasn't anything I did." Kaoru gave her a smile to assure her that it wasn't. "Maybe I'll go and ask Aoshi-sama if he wants to spar with me and help me with my super-sneaky sneak attacks. Or maybe I'll just try to pounce on him instead?" Giggling and talking to herself, Misao left the room. Kaoru got up and was about to follow when she heard noises outside of her room. Thinking that Kenshin might have followed her, she allowed her body to meld with the wall and strained her ears to hear what was going on outside. After a few muffled movements and shuffling of feet Kaoru finally worked up the courage to peer out her window. She saw a wagon ladened with goods and Shiro and Kuro were unloading it. 'So Kenshin is not here. Mou Kaoru, why do you get yourself so worked up? Just because you followed once doesn't mean he's going to follow you. Besides there are two reasons you came. 1) You told him that you might not love him. 2) His past gives him difficulties with handling with Kyoto so you thought that it would be hard for him to follow you so he wouldn't. Are you backing down? No, I don't think so. Think about your life without Kenshin some other time. Be strong and relax.' Sighing a breath of relief, she headed toward the kitchen to eat dinner.

~*~*~*~*~Back in Tokyo~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid Rooster-head, your cooking is worse than Kaoru's! It tastes worse than rotting garbage. Can we go to the Akabeko and eat there? I want to survive long enough to eat Ugly's cooking and that must say something."

"Look here, Yahiko-CHAN! It was your idea to refuse to eat Kenshin's cooking and look where that got us." Sano had agreed to boycott Keshin's cooking, purely because it was something to do. Now, his patience wearing thin, he came to a decision. "Let's apologize to Kenshin, tell him we love his cooking, and eat a respectable meal. We'll hear from Kaoru soon so put up with it." That being said he grabbed the collar of Yahiko's shirt and carried him to his room, then went to the front yard where Kenshin was folding laundry. (AN: He has to do something besides washing it all the time.)

"Kenshin, Yahiko and me are sorry that we refused to eat your cooking after Kaoru left, but now we are willing to eat it if it will stop you from moping around the house."

"Tired of your own cooking already, Sano?" Kenshin chuckled. "I don't blame you guys for thinking that I drove Kaoru away. Yahiko seems to be holding a grudge so I take it your basically asking for yourself? But as I said, I don't blame him for being angry. In my mind I told myself that something like this would be for the best, but. I miss her terribly Sano."

Meanwhile Sano had become uncomfortable and hungry, "If you miss her don't tell me, tell her. But before you do, would you mind cooking dinner?"

~*~*~*~*Back in Kyoto~*~*~*~*~

While Kaoru had been staying at the Aoiya and training, Aoshi spent less time meditating and more time supervising his ninjas. He found amazing similarities between Kaoru's learning habits and his own. The purposes for their training were completely different, but Kaoru's determination and concentration were not wholly unlike his. For some strange reason he felt the need to find a connection between them. As if the connection would give him a reason to feel the need to protect her as instinct made him feel.

Coming up behind her, he leaned over to tap her on the shoulder. Instead of the surprised reaction he expected, he got two kunai flying passed his head. When she turned around she gave him a startled yelp.

"Aoshi-san! I'm so sorry. I thought you were Misao. Well, not that you were Misao, but it was she who those kunai were meant for. Are you hurt? I wouldn't have thrown them if I had know it was you." Kaoru was looking him over to try and discover any signs that her attack had connected.

"Kaoru-san, I'm fine." He held up the two knives that he had caught in the air.

"I'm glad." Kaoru smiled and Aoshi realized that it was her spirit and her ability to make everyone around her happy that made him feel the way he did. "Did you want something?"

"Yes. I wanted to know if you had a chance to talk to Misao yet."

"No, but I don't think that I should tell you whether I do or not. Remember a girl's feelings are precious and fragile and they should for the most part be private."

Aoshi scoffed at her. "That didn't stop you from telling everyone how you felt about Himura." He stopped when he noticed the dead silence from the room and the dull

coloring of her eyes. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. You are right I shouldn't try and have you betray Misao's trust. I had no right to utter that comment." He turned, ashamed

and ready to leave, but Kaoru's melodious voice bought him back.

"Do you think you could teach me how to meditate?" He stared at her, unsure of how to answer. "As payment for what you said. I have been meaning to ask you, but it seems that now was as good a time as any. What do you think?" For a second she reminded him of his mother who always tried to make everyone's mistakes into something better and beneficial. "Then maybe you could teach me your special water flow technique? And don't worry, in a way you were right about how the way I acted contradicting with my words. I'm dealing with that, so while you make your decision, know that you are forgiven." Kaoru looked up at him, hopeful and

now she reminded him of Misao.

'Do I want to try and teach her? Should I push her away like I do with Misao? If I do I could use it to my advantage. I could pretend to take a special interest in Kaoru and seem attracted to her, then Misao would see how wrong I am for her. Damn Kaoru for making me think of Misao.'

"Could you handle it? Meditation is devoid of all and any emotion. You seem to be filled to the brim with it."

"Then it would be a challenge, right?" Aoshi nodded. "It would take my concentration and keep my mind off other things, right?" Again Aoshi nodded his head affirmatively. "Then I'll do it."

"Fine. Tomorrow, before sunrise meet me at the front entrance. By the way, have you written those you left behind in Tokyo?" Aoshi left before she could answer, but his

choice of words made her think of another visit to Kyoto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Of course Kaoru had sent a letter or two to Tokyo. The first one, Tae's arrived a day before the one destined for the dojo.

Sano was trying to teach Yahiko how to fist fight, but the boy only wanted to practice the Kamiya Kasshin Ryy. Tsubame came right up to the two bickering youths to hand them Kaoru's letter.

"Sanosuke-san, Yahiko-kun, Kaoru-chan sent you a letter. Where is Kenshin-san?" Tsubame's question went unanswered as Yahiko, with a hurried 'thank you' snatched the letter out of her hand and ripped it open.

__

'Dear Yahiko and Sano,

How are you guys doing? Yahiko, are you practicing?

Sano, are you taking good care of Yahiko-chan? How's my

dojo?

Kyoto is beautiful this time of year. I'm able to help

waitress at the Aoiya and can cook a decent miso soup.'

At that Yahiko laughed, "I'll believe it when I see it." To which Sano promptly hit him on the head. "Finish the letter, Yahiko-chan."

_'Sano, since Yahiko's visit is already approved of, would_

you mind accompanying him on his trip? You would be allowed

to stay for a while, if you want. Ask Himura to watch the

dojo if you decide to come. When you arrive you'll be in for

a surprise.

Love,

Kaoru'

"So what do you think the surprise is?"

"Have you decided to come?" Sano nodded. "Then you get to tell Kenshin."

"Now Yahiko, let's be reasonable, as next in line of Kamiya sword style doesn't that make you in charge of the dojo while Kaoru's gone?"

"Not since she left you charge of me. Good luck!" Yahiko stuck his tongue out at Sano. "Come on Tsubame, I'll walk you home."

"Thank you Yahiko-kun."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Kaoru might have been taken as a witch if she told anyone things like that is she was in North America or England at the time. As I've said before and I'll say again, I'm not Japanese. 

~*~*~*~Little Commercial Break Featuring Katie~*~*~*~

(Katie walks up to the middle of the stage and on comes thespot light.)

Katie: Hi. I'd just like to say hi to the entire cast of Rurouni Kenshin, with the exception of Megumi because I can't stand her. She is such a #^!%&, and I wish that she never met Sano. (Giggles)No better yet, she should be his sister.

LittleDragon5: (As the nice people in white help Katie into a nice new jacket.) Well wasn't that exciting. If that wasn't enough for you, today she also informed me that when she was younger she wanted her last name to be Mississippi. Gomen nasi for all the trouble that has been caused by this fictitious story and my sister.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Katie really did want me to do that. Also she really said all that. The part with Megumi as Sano's sister, I think was meant that that way no romance could happen between the two.

What can I say? She wants Sano all to herself. ^_^;


	9. Chapter Nine- Bad Actors

What Does it Matter?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rurouni Kenshin, or Wandering Samurai , as it is called in the dubbed version. Major Tomoe/Kenshin lovers beware. Aoshi and Misao totally OCC but I couldn't help myself. *Bad Liz* 

Kenshin has a sack open on his bed and is putting bare essentials inside. "I don't care. That's just it. I'll go to Kyoto, tell Kaoru that I love her, make her marry me, even if it's against her will." 

Somehow I don't think that would settle with her. Or with… just about everyone else. Try another tactic, baka.

"Fine I'll show her my blind devotion by following her around like a dog. Yeah that worked just great. Look where it got us. She thinks she doesn't love us, but she does damn it. When I looked into her eyes the first time, I knew that I was ensnared. I belonged to her from that moment."

And now you think it's time that she belonged to you? The battousai was obviously loving everyone moment of this side of the man named Kenshin Himura.

"Hell yeah." Kenshin paused a moment then recognized the sexist tone. "No I'll just ask her to humbly accept this man as the only man who could ever make her happy and she's want to be mine. A little possessive, but with Kaoru, wouldn't you feel the same way."

I already do, idiot, I'm you. Kaoru is the right woman for you. Tomoe was meant to be a stepping stone. Kenshin growled. I meant that she wasn't meant for you idiot and she belongs with her true beloved. So you two learned to love each other, but you must admit it was out of convince. 

"I will never forget Tomoe, but you're only being rational. Kaoru is my life. That's why I'm going to go." Kenshin continued packing until he heard a knock on the door.

"Kenshin, if you're done talking or rather arguing with yourself I have something to tell you." Kenshin gave Sano a death glare. Sano took a deep breath, "Kaoru asked me to take Yahiko to Kyoto, and asked me to ask you to umm… stay behind and watch the dojo?" It seemed that Sano was sweating as apparent patented battousai glare was getting to him.

"This is perfect. I'm was just on my way to Kyoto. I'm sure Okina and Aoshi wouldn't mind me just dropping in."

Sano's jaw dropped. "But… but, who's going to watch the dojo." 

"Tae-san. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. You're taking the only student of the dojo to Kyoto, to meet with his instructor so I take it there's no problem."

"I guess not Kenshin. Man, you sure have all of this worked out. Did you plan ahead?" Sano raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Maybe. Do you want to know why I'm going? I don't care if you do or do not, I'll tell you. I am going to Kyoto to tell Kaoru that I love her. Simple as that." Kenshin did a mental double check of all that he was taking with him.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but what if she says something along the lines as 'so what?' What are you going to do then? Before she left, we talked. She didn't actually doubt your love, just her own." Sano didn't know how to far to take this discussion. Thinking that Kaoru might kill him later, but Kenshin might kill him now, he thought it best to continue. "She's in Kyoto to figure out if she loves you the way she, and everyone else, thinks she does."

Listen to the Rooster-Head. He did spend an awful lot of time with my Kaoru the few days before she left. "Do you love Kaoru?"

Sano took a step back. "What the hell kind of question is that?!? Of course I love Kaoru. She's my lively hood." Kenshin took a step forward. "Oh, damn it! Not like that! She's like my little sister for kami's sake. Crazy lunatic lover." Sano mumbled the last sentence, normally Kenshin would have heard, but he was thinking. 

}Okay. I love Kaoru, Sano loves her, but not the same way as I do. That's good. Now, on to Kyoto to profess my love and bring her home.{ 

Kenshin walked out of his room and headed out towards the Akabeko. "Stupid idiot. What the hell I am supposed to tell Yahiko?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good Kaoru-san. Now next time you can try for at least fifteen minutes." Kaoru nodded, know that that was the most she was going to get out of Aoshi in ways of compliments.

"Thank you Aoshi. And thank you for teaching me. When do you think I'll be able to master your water flow technique?"

"Depends on how much time you have." Kaoru looked at him, eyes wide and unbelieving. He laughed. Kaoru gasped. "It wouldn't take you as long as it took me. My teacher taught in a completely different way then I learn. Since you learn like I do, I can help you better. Now put your body like this." Kaoru tried to mimic Aoshi's stance, but to no avail. "No, like this." He started to rearrange her body to work the technique. It would look like he was putting his arms around her if you walked though the door, which is what Misao did.

"What's going on here? Kaoru, I know you are having trouble with Himura, but that does not mean that you can go after my Aoshi-sama. Even if he has a cute butt that's still no excuse." 

"Misao what are you-," Kaoru was cut off as Aoshi's arms did wrap around her in a loving embrace.

"Kaoru-chan, no need to hide our love." Putting his hand over Kaoru's mouth to cover any denial she might have tried to make, he continued to put his plan in motion. "Misao, I've made an effort to drive you to give your affections to another before I did, so as not to hurt you, but it is too late, and my love for Kaoru can no longer be hidden from everyone." Then he bent down and pretended to kiss Kaoru, who in the mean time was plotting how to kill Aoshi and how on Earth she was going to explain to Misao. 

'What the heavens is this… this okashira thinking he's trying to pull? 'Shouldn't try and have you betray Misao's trust' my ass! What in kami's name does he think he's doing right now? To let him live or not. Hmm… I guess that all depends on whether or not Misao doesn't attempt to kill me.' Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by Misao's sobs.

"I hope you're happy. Both of you." Thereupon she raced away. Aoshi released his hold on Kaoru and heaved a sigh.

"Kaoru-san-"

"Aoshi-san-" They both began at the same time. Kaoru took a deep breath and counted to ten. 

"You can speak first Kaoru-san."

"Back to Kaoru-san are we?" Her voice was dripping with controlled anger. "Now would you kindly explain what the hell was that? Misao, thinks you love me and that I love you. What are you going to do?! When did you plan on telling me about this mutual agreement of feelings?!" Her anger slowly seeped through during her outburst.

"Kaoru-chan, if you prefer," She gave him a heated glare, "I didn't mean to do that. I have been trying to make Misao realize that she doesn't love me and well that seemed like the best way."

"That's the best you can come up with? I swear sometimes Kenshin's oroing is a better excuse than that was. What am I supposed to do Aoshi?" Kaoru now felt depressed. Thinking about her lose of a dear friend, only to remind herself of Kenshin was not the way to make herself feel better.

"Maybe it would be best if we tell the truth." Kaoru snorted, very unladylike. "Do you think they'll believe us?"

"They're your Oniwa Banshu. Moreover the reason I'm here is because I told everyone I didn't love Ken- Himura-san, remember? So I'd say we're up the creek without a paddle." 

"Come on. Let's not waste the day. Start your meditation, while I think of a way to get us out of this mess."

Kaoru took a seat in the middle of the floor and began to breath deeply. She sat so quiet and still, her mind blank, that she heard Aoshi's breathing, the birds outside and something else. Using a concentration skill she learned from her father she gave into that something else, blocking out everything, trying to despiser what it was she was hearing. 'Breathing? Yes. Swish of a braid? Yes. Misao!' Standing up, Kaoru ran outside where she was greeted with the loving embrace of the sun and a known someone scrambling up a pine tree. 

Walking over to the foot of the tree she spoke as if addressing the tree's trunk. "I have a problem. I'm in love with a man who would probably willingly jump off a cliff then admit he loves me. My friend is in love with a man so full of conflicting emotions and thoughts, it is my personal opinion that he is close to being insane. I think he's afraid of being loved, just like the man I love. Well, today my problem got worse. My friend's man pretend to confess love for me and in this manner my friend had her heart broken. Now I've lost a friend and she's lost a love and a friend. I wish there was something that I could do to show my friend that I am true in all respects and help her with her love?" Kaoru looked up into the tree. "You never left did you?"

Misao slid down. "No. Have I really lost you as a friend Kaoru?"

"Not even if you tried to."

"Why would Aoshi-sama do something like that? Did he really kiss you? I heard him laugh and then when I saw you…" Misao was left speechless as tears streamed down her face. Kaoru brought her close and gave her a hug, allowing the younger girl to cry.

"As I was trying to say, I don't know Aoshi-san very well, but I would suspect that he really doesn't know how to let himself be loved. The big lump head most likely thinks he's really doing you a favor. Also for your information, he didn't kiss me."

"Don't call Aoshi-sama a lump head." Kaoru laughed, Misao was still her friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yahiko, come on! Do you want to see Kaoru or stay here with the dojo?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I just don't see why Kenshin has to come. I thought that we was perfectly happy being the obvious oroing idiot who didn't mind breaking Kaoru's heart. So why is he coming again?" Yahiko rearranged his load so that he carried his shinai so that it rested comfortably on his shoulder while dragging his bag behind him.

"Well he says that he's going to tell Kaoru that he loves her." Sano chewed on leftovers from last night's dinner, aka a fish skeleton.

"So he'll finally admit it? Just so long as the time is right for him, huh? Well if she's doesn't want him or he makes her unhappy in any way-,"

"We'll make him suffer the consequences." Sano said seriously to Yahiko.

"So long as we're in agreement. Hopefully Kaoru has been slacking off and I'll be able to beat her when we practice tomorrow. Yeah, won't that be a sight." Yahiko and Sano reached the main gate to the Kamiya compound, Kenshin was already waiting for them.

"Ready?" He asked like the world was going to be lifted from his shoulders.

"Sure, let's go all ready. Come on Yahiko-chan. Kyoto here we come."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Misao, what can I do to help you?" Kaoru still felt bad about the role she had been forced to play in Aoshi odd way of trying to tell Misao about his feelings.

"Kaoru, you didn't do anything wrong, so I fail to see why you have to help."

"Misao-chan," Kaoru began in a warning tone, "I'm going to help you in any way that I can. I wouldn't feel right any other way."

"Are you sure?" Misao had a plan in mind, but she needed Kaoru's absolute agreement in order for it to even be seemingly persuasive. Noting Kaoru's incline of the head, she continued. "I was thinking we could…scare Aoshi." Seeing that Kaoru was confused she finished briskly. "With his own little skit. All you have to do is pretend to be in love with him and I'll pretend to be happy about it. It will mystify him and serve him right." 

"Misao. I don't think-"

"It will be fine Kaoru. Now before we initiate the plan, how are you feeling? About the whole Himura thing and everything."

"I love him. It's that unmistakable, and not to mention stupid, but I do. I just wonder if I'll have to be come content with having him call me Kaoru-dono all my life or if I'll have to make a move." Kaoru blushed, remembering when Aoshi had insulted her about openly displaying her affections and feelings.

"You could do it. I'll even help, well as soon as we're done with Aoshi-sama."


	10. Chapter Ten- Reunions

What Does it Matter?

"Aoshi-sama!!!" The cry was heard through the entire Aoiya compound. There was just one problem, the voice which had called for the man in question didn't belong to Misao. It belonged to Kaoru.

Okina and Omasu almost dropped their cups of tea when they came to this realization. 

"Okina, do you think they know that Himura and his other friends are here?" Omasu asked, worried.

With a merry twinkle in his eye, Okina answered, "I don't think so. All the better, for the entertainment." 

Meanwhile Misao and Kaoru had been searching for Aoshi since he had already left the temple they had been training at. Misao and Kaoru had agreed to Kaoru pretending to be in love with Aoshi and Misao would explain the situation to Yahiko and Sano when they arrived. As they were passing through the kitchen on the way into the living room they were met with the site of the very person they were looking for. And Yahiko and Sano. And Kenshin.

'Oh my.' Kaoru thought. 'I didn't think that he, of all people, would ever show up. And just like Sano or Yahiko not to write ahead and warn me or tell me when they'd arrive.' With a quick glance at Misao, she nodded her head. 'Guess I still have to go through with it. She'll explain.' Kaoru launched herself at Aoshi and gave him a full amazon-type glomp.

Seeing the shocked expressions one the four men's faces made Misao and Kaoru want to burst into laughter. Fortunately they were able to hide it, that or the guys were to preoccupied to notice.

"Aoshi-sama! Where did you go to? Misao and I were worried."

"Kaoru-san, I… I," Aoshi by this time was thinking that Kaoru had decided to help him convince everyone how ridiculous it would seem if they were in love. "I'm sorry Kaoru-chan," The angry glare was apparent on Kenshin's face, Sano noticed and grabbed to back of his gi. "I didn't mean to leave so quickly, but Shiro came and gave me the message that Himura, Sagara, and Yahiko-kun were all arriving today and might be best for me to meet them at the train." Kaoru let go of Aoshi and turned to her companions.

Giving Sano a hug she laughed, "Finally able to ride the train Sano."

Sano hugged her back, "Laugh it up 'Jou-chan." Then he whispered in her ear. "What's all this with you and Ice-man?"

Whispering back, "Misao will explain you to later, just go along." Then she turned to Yahiko. "My, my. I think you might have grown Yahiko-chan. But, you look a little thinner. Have you been eating?" 

Sano laughed and Yahiko blushed. "Sort of. Sano's cooking is worse than yours." He gave her a big hug. Through out this all Kenshin stood there, anger building up inside of him at the thought of his Kaoru in love with Aoshi, and sorrow that he had lost the opportunity to be the one she loved. Finally she turned to him and instead of giving him a hug she stood there and bowed.

"Thank you Himura, for accompanying Sano and Yahiko to Kyoto. If you will all please follow Misao I'm sure that she'll make you some tea, then show you all to you rooms. My Aoshi-sama and I have one or two little matters to discuss, if you will excuse us." She walked off and expected Aoshi to follow, which he did.

"Kaoru's right. Come on guys, do you want tea or your rooms first? I think that tea would be best. In the kitchen." Willingly they followed after her, but Kenshin gave a longing glance in the direction Kaoru and Aoshi had left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the kitchen Misao was deciding on the best way to break the news to Kaoru's three all-time protectors. "How's the tea guys?" Upon receiving no answer she continued. "Pretty weird how Kaoru seems to be in love with Aoshi now isn't it?"

"Now that you mention it, why aren't you going wild Weasel-girl?" 

"Well Rooster-head, this is just a joke." Clueless looks graced Sano's and the other two's faces. Misao sweat-dropped. "Kaoru doesn't- well she's no in love with Aoshi. We are playing a trick on him. Giving him a taste of his own medicine rather." She went on to explain what had happened earlier that morning, and how she had kinda forced Kaoru to go along, leaving out the part where Kaoru had said that she indeed loved Kenshin, not Aoshi. "So will you guys go along with it?"

"Sure, I'd love to see that ice-man show some emotion." Yahiko readily agreed while Kenshin just pondered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now Aoshi-sama, I just wanted to let you know Misao is perfectly fine with our feelings for one another, and has blessed our decision to be married. How about tomorrow?" Kaoru was pretending to be mending an old practice gi while speaking to Aoshi.

"Okay Kaoru-san, that's enough now. Misao's not in the room you don't have to fake it anymore." 'What is going on? Misao doesn't seem to be all that fazed about Kaoru's actions. Also how am I supposed to reach with Himura breathing down my neck at the same time?'

"What are you talking about Aoshi-sama?" Kaoru looked up into his face with a quizzical look on her face. " I'm not faking anything. Since you said we didn't have to hide our love anymore I've decided not to. To tell you the truth," She got a very dreamy look in her eyes, "It's really easy to fall in love with you." This got Aoshi to sweat.

"Kaoru-san, maybe we should check up on Himura and the others." Misao bounded into the room at that moment.

"Kaoru-chan, Sano and Yahiko would like it if you'd join them for a walk into town. Also, Aoshi-san, Sano told me to tell you that he'd would not try to steal Kaoru away if you treat her right. Or something like that. Are you going Kaoru-chan? Take an umbrella, if you go, it might rain." Misao accompanied Kaoru out of the room as Aoshi headed upstairs to his own bedroom. 

Unsure if Aoshi or anyone else was still around Misao whispered, "How's it going? I explained to the boys."

"I told Aoshi that you approved of our 'wedding.' You should have seen his face, it was priceless. What do you think I should do next?" 

"I think that you should pit him against Sano or Himura. Either one seem like they'd defend you 'til the cow come home." AN: See how that works, as I think they have little or no cows in Japan. 

"How? Sorry that I haven't supplied any of my own suggestions, but they seem a little…lame."

"Like what? Or by the way I was serious when I said that Sano wanted to walk with you." 

"What?! I got to go Misao. I can't deny Sano anything, he's my pillar of strength, since I said that I didn't like Kenshin. He's such a sweetie. We'll talk about 'Aoshi-sama' later, okay?" Kaoru hurried off in the direction she thought Sano's room might be.

"SURE THING KAORU-CHAN, AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK." Misao shouted after her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru wandered into the front yard and saw that it wasn't Sano waiting for her. Her heart decided at that moment to jump up into her throat. His back was to her, but that didn't mean that he hadn't notice her presence. Slowly she approached him, as if approaching a ferocious lion. Suddenly he turned around.

"Kaoru." That was it. Her name. If it had been anyone else she wouldn't have melted inside. If it had been anyone else she wouldn't have felt her heart skip a beat, only to speed up tenfold. If it had been anyone else she would've had an easier time then she did.

"Himura-san. Is Sano escorting me on my walk or are you?" 

"I think that I'll go with you this time, Kaoru." 

"Then I suggest that we go now." She headed off a little bit ahead of him, causing him to take a couple long strides to catch up. When they were a ways away from the Aoiya she turned to him. "Okay, Himura, why now? Why are you calling me Kaoru, after the fact that I told you that I didn't love you."

"Kaoru, you are my life. My heart. My every breath. My very soul that wills me to do anything. When you left, I felt like an empty shell. You complete me Kaoru. It took your absence to make me grasp the idea that I might not be able to continue my life without you. Kaoru, I know you're not in love with Aoshi-san, but before you do fall in love with someone else," He gently took her hand and got down on his knees in front of her, "I want you to know that I love you and if you will allow it, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll use the time proving my love to you and trying to make up for any infliction I have caused you to have. If I can be the lucky man to have your heart, I-" 

Kaoru bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. She withdrew before anything else could happen. "Kenshin, my love, you will never have any idea how long my heart has needed to hear those words. Somewhere inside I knew that you did, but never hearing it caused me to doubt. I also doubted my love for you. Well I have come to a resolution. I do love you. And subsequently, as you have just told me of your love, what are we going to do now?"

"Marry me Kaoru." Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the apparent command. "Please make me the happiest, most fortunate man in the world, give me the chance to make you half as happy as I am to be able to see you everyday." He produced a simple silver ring, with a small sapphire set on top. 

"Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes." Kenshin kissed Kaoru and placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"Now what are you going to do with Misao and Aoshi?" Kenshin's mind was in turbulence. He was extremely blissful that Kaoru was going to be his wife, but he didn't like the idea of her hanging on to another man. Even if it was only pretend.

"Kenshin, anata, this is where you can help."

"What can I do Kaoru?" 

'God, I don't think I'll ever get enough of him calling my name.' Kaoru thought. "I need you to maybe, challenge Aoshi or make him confess it's all fake and maybe even profess his love for Misao?"

"Consider it done. Let's go get it done with. Then we can go home and attend to our marriage." Kenshin picked Kaoru up and raised toward the Aoiya. 'Guess he really wants to get this done quickly. That or he really wants to be married.' Kaoru blushed at her last thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yahiko, where's Misao?"

"I don't know. Why are you looking for Weasel? I thought you and Kaoru were going for a walk."

"We were, but she never showed. That's why I'm looking for Weasel- ah there you are! Where's Kaoru?"

"She isn't with you?" Misao looked puzzled as she looked from Yahiko to Sano. "Well she's not here. I just did my routine check of the grounds and didn't see her. Nor is she with Aoshi." 

Yahiko and Sano looked at each other, "Kenshin." They raised out of the Aoiya to the front entrance as Kaoru and Kenshin came through it. "Kaoru why didn't you meet me here for our walk? I know Misao told you."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin as he sheepishly bowed his head. "Mou, Kenshin! I'm sorry Sano." She jumped up and gave him a hug as she whispered in his ear, "We're getting married! He told me he loved me!" Sano twirled her around, knowing exactly who she meant. 

"Finally. Shit, if he took any longer I think that I might have had to do it for him." They laughed and Yahiko hit both of them on the head.

"What's so funny? Why am I always left out of everything?" Kaoru inclined her head towards Sano, giving him permission to clue Misao and Yahiko in on her happiness. Tousling Yahiko's hair as she went into the Aoiya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aoshi-san. I'm challenging you to a fight. Kaoru is my property and I will not let you have her." Kenshin said this as he let his eyes become infected with shades of amber to scare Aoshi. Kaoru had previously given Kenshin permission to call her 'property' or he would have been the one scared.

"Himura, I have no wish to fight you. I don't want Kaoru-san. She's her own person. Hardly property, if you ask me." Aoshi wasn't scared of Kenshin. He was afraid of allowing the evil inside of him to take over.

"No one did ask you," Kenshin growled. He didn't really want to do this but if it brought Kaoru home sooner he was all for it. "How do I know you haven't spoiled her? Enough talking, FIGHT!" 

He attcked full on, and disappeared. Aoshi closed his eyes, centering in on Kenshin's energy. It seemed nearly nonexistent. It pretty much was, as Kenshin had raced out of Aoshi's room down to the kitchen to wait for more instructions. He rushed back after Misao told him to taunt Aoshi and get him to draw his Kodachi.

"Had enough?" Kenshin seemed to reappear from thin air behind Aoshi. 

"What do you want?" Aoshi was trying quickly of this little game it seemed.

"Convince me that you haven't touched Kaoru. That she's pure from being handled by the likes of you." He continued to play cat and mouse with Aoshi. Stalking him from one corner of the room to the other. Aoshi reached up behind his back to grab on of his kodachi. Kenshin raced forward and stopped right in front of Aoshi, and stomped his foot loudly on the floor. Kaoru came rushing into the room.

"Himura, STOP! What are you going to my Aoshi-sama? Are you trying to kill him?" Kaoru wedged herself in between him and Aoshi.

"No Kaoru, he's battousai." Aoshi shoved Kaoru behind him.

"So you do love her." Kenshin took a foreboding step forward.

To protect Kaoru and come to truth with himself he blurted out, "I'm not in love with her damn it! I' m in love with Misao! Kaoru isn't involved in this any other way then helping me." 

"Correction Aoshi-sama, she's been helping me." 

"Misao?" 

"That's right. You must be getting rusty, letting us pull the wool over your eyes like that. After you made that horrible scene this morning, that may I add almost broke my heart, I spied on you. Actually, I hid in a tree to ashamed of my tears to go any where else when I heard you and Kaoru talking. So do you want to make your confession again or does Kenshin have to kick your butt?"

Aoshi captured Misao in a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Misao," He whispered. Everyone chorused an "Awwww!" "Give me a break. When are you two going to get together?"

Kaoru held up her left hand. "We already are Aoshi-sama." She gave an apologetic look to everyone. "Sorry, I just wanted to say it one more time."

"This is fine and dandy. Hugs and kisses all around. This is not what we came here for?"

"What did you come here for then Yahiko?"

"Well I came to see you and…"

"What's seeing me if it's not all hugs and kisses?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow as if warning Yahiko not to make a smart retort.

"Well it's that, but in your letter you told us you could cook miso soup. I'm starving. Also you said that you had a surprise for us."

Everyone looked at Kaoru expectantly as she blushed. "Well I'm training to be a ninja." Everyone face faulted and stayed on the ground. "Umm… Guys? Mou! This is not funny!" She stormed out of the room. "Yahiko come here." 

"Hai!" Yahiko raced up and followed Kaoru to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru finished her training and returned home to her dojo. After marrying Kenshin she won money in tournaments which led to the improved condition of the dojo and attendance of students. They lived happily ever after.

AN: Just humor me, I'm admitting a weakness here. Endings!!! 

Kenshin's porposal was inspired by The Bachelor.

Thank you, all of you would found it fit to read my story and review. I have two other Rurouni Kenshin stories and a Ranma ½ that as of now are just on paper and I don't know if I'll ever get them on-line. Would anyone read them if they didn't have K/K pairings?


End file.
